Determine whether 24 hours of refeeding a balanced isocaloric diet to subjects fasted for 1 day will decrease GH secretion to control levels. This study will also determine the effects of fasting and refeeding on the GH response to GHRP. Each subject will serve as his own control. Blood samples for GH will be obtained at 5 min intervals on each study day.